The Pharaohs lost Queen
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: After the ceremonial duel, Yugi disappears into Atem's memory world. Only Yami and 5 of his friends have to rescue him. Along the way they meet Yugi's cousin and Yami's cousin. But one girl wants the throne and Atem all to herself. Can Yugi and his cousin survive their memory world. Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping, Tea/Teana bashing, and 2 OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

Chapter 1

The ceremonial Battle was over and Yugi fell to his knees crying.

_"Oh god, what have I done."_ Yugi thought.

He won the dual against his other half Yami. Yami came over to Yugi.

"You won the duel, Yugi. Thanks to you I'll be entering the afterlife." Yami said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami with sad eyes.

"But I don't want you to go, Yami." Yugi cried.

"I know and I'm sorry." Yami said as he walked towards the door and said his name.

"I am Pharaoh Atem." Yami said but nothing happen.

"What's going on, sis?" Malik asked.

"I don't know." Ishizu replied.

Then a voice came out **"NO, It's time for the queen of Egypt to remember who he is." **

The group looked confused. What does the voice mean? Then a light came out of no where and blind them. Soon the light died down.

"Hey, What on Earth happen?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know." Ryou said.

"Hey, where's Yug?" Joey asked.

Yami heard that and turn where Yugi stood, but Yugi was gone.

"Where is he Ishizu?" Yami asked.

"I don't know Pharaoh?" The Tomb keeper said.

**"I transport him to the memory world." ** The voice called out.

"Take us to him who ever you are." Yami growled.

**"Sorry I can not do that. You have to do it on your own."** The voice said.

Yami growled, this voice won't help him at all.

"I need to get to Yugi." Yami said as he turned to the tomb keepers "How am I supposed to get to him?"

"We have to go back to where you started going into the memory world, then well take the next step." Malik said.

The group left leaving Yami in his thoughts. _"What is going on here? What does that voice want with Yugi in the memory world?"_

Yami looked up at the walls and notice something on one of the walls.

"Ishizu, what happen here?" Yami asked.

"The walls have been erase like nobody want's to know about your life or who was your queen." Ishizu said.

"Yes but I don't know anything about who my queen was." Yami said quietly.

Soon the group was outside.

"All right, let's go save Yug." Joey said.

"I swear you speak too much mutt." Seto said.

"Don't Call Me A Mutt, Rich Boy!" Joey shouted.

"Joey calm down, don't get wind up." Tea said.

Yami sigh as his friends were trying to calm Joey down. He looked up to the sky.

_"Please be ok when we come Aibou. I'm coming." _Yami thought then walked towards one of the cars.

Me: Done with chapter 1

Yami: (Glaring) Now bring back Yugi

Me: You have to go after him first, Yami.

Yami: (Runs at me) Give. Me. Back. My. Yugi.

Me: (Runs away) Don't kill me.


	2. Chapter 2: Heba and Cleopatra

Chapter 2

In the memory world, a look alike Yugi started to wake up.

"Heba, are you awake?" a voice said.

A boy called Heba woke up to see a double hair girl staring at him.

_"Why does she look like my cousin from the real world?" _Heba/Yugi thought.

"Yes Cleo, I'm up." Heba said.

Cleo smiled. She has blond with silver stripes going down heir hair and Ocean blue eyes.

"Good my dear cousin. Get dress." Cleo said as she left.

Soon Heba was out of his house and looked around. All of the houses were tents and out of the desert somewhere. People were talking to each other, nobody worked. _"_

_"Ok, seems like we're living the free life." _Heba thought.

"Hey, what do you want to do today, Heba?" Cleo asked.

"I have no Idea, Cleo." Heba said.

The two sat the front of their house. Soon two kids showed up and gasp.

"Hey, your Sorceress Cleo right?" the first kid asked.

Cleo smiled "Yeah I am."

Heba looked shocked _"Sorceress?"_

"Can you see the future?" The second kid asked.

"When it shows up." Cleo said.

The kids smile then ran off.

Heba looked shocked _"She has visions, what else does she have?" _

Cleo looked at him "Don't look so shocked like you don't know I have powers."

"Sorry." Heba said.

Cleo chuckled then gasps.

"What's wrong, Cleo?" Heba asked.

"It's nothing Heba, don't worry about it." Cleo said reassuring her cousin.

Heba sigh as he looked up at the sky.

"Say Cleo, why are we out here in the middle of no where?" Heba asked.

"I guess because we don't want to become slaves to the pharaoh or be around citizens of Thebes." Cleo said.

"Ok." Heba said.

"And If I get kidnapped by evil people who want my powers." Cleo said.

Heba understood what she meant.

"Like I said before Heba, nothing to worry about." Cleo said.

Heba smiled and looked at the sky then lie down and fell asleep. Cleo smiled then frowned.

"You look upset Cleopatra." a woman said.

"I just fear my cousin's life. I promise his parents that I would look after him." Cleo said.

The women smiled "With your powers, you would protect your cousin." Then the women left.

Cleo sighs as she stared at her cousin.

Me: (Smiling) Chapter 2 done.

Yugi: Say where's Yami?

Me: Um...

Yugi: Please tell me (uses the puppy eyes)

Me: Your So Cute! (Tackle Yugi)

Yami: Get off of Yugi!

Me: (Runs away again) But Yugi is so cute!

Yami: I'll say he's cute not you, Hoshi."

Yugi: (sighs) Please review while I make sure that Yami doesn't kill my Cousin.


	3. Chapter 3: The invade and Slave market

Chapter 3

Night fell in the memory world, and everyone was asleep. Cleo and Heba shared a bed in their tent house.

Then someone shouted "Intruders! Slave Captors Are Here!"

That got everyone out of bed even Cleo and Heba jumped out of their bed. The two got out of their tent and saw the people running around. Men got their weapons to attack the Slave captors, Women and children run to safety.

"Cleo, what are we going to do?" Heba asked.

"Run to safety of course." Cleo said as she grabs Heba's hands and ran with the other people.

Screams filled the air; Heba became scared as he stayed closer to his cousin. Cleo and Heba took shelter in a sand dune. They can still hear screams of fear of their people. Heba clung onto Cleo in fear. Cleo held onto Heba and looked at him.

"It will be all right Heba." Cleo said.

Heba nodded hoping so.

Soon a voice came out "Come out you two we can see you."

They looked and saw four of the slave captors staring at them.

Cleo growled "Get the hell away from us."

But two of them got her.

"Hey Let Me Go, Jerks!" Cleo shouted.

The other two grab Heba as well.

"Let us go!" Heba yelled.

"Not on your life, boy." The first said.

The captors throw the two into a cage with the other people.

"Cleopatra, they got you and your cousin." a man said.

"Yeah, Those jerks. What do they want from us?" Heba asked.

"They will take us to a bidder and the buyer may turn us into slaves." Cleo said.

Heba clung on to Cleo in fear. Cleo held him, not wanting to let him go.

_"I'm not going to let anyone take you without taking me as well." _Cleo thought as she fell asleep with the other kidnapped people.

"Wake up we're here." One of the Slave captors said.

The kidnapped people woke up and saw that they were in a city.

"Oh no we're in Thebes." One of the women said.

"Oh boy." Cleo said.

They hit the market for selling people.

"I'll stay by your side, Heba." Cleo whisper.

Heba nodded.

"Ok you tri hair boy, you go first." The seller said.

"Hold on, if he's going then I'm going as well." Cleo said boldly not showing fear.

The seller looked at the double color hair girl.

"Ok fine, you two go first." He said.

He tied two ropes around both the cousins wrists. He led the two on the plat form for the buyers to see. The people whisper to each other.

"Ok we have a boy and girl that will be sold together. We'll start at 100 yen." The bidder said.

The People started to bid.

When they hit 300 yen, someone shouted "The Palace Will Give You 10,000 Yen for Those Two."

Everyone gasped as they saw one of the priest and guards there. Everyone was Quiet so the two cousins were sold to the Palace for 10,000 yen. Heba shooked in fear as Cleo stood still.

"Don't worry Heba." Cleo said.

The guards took the two and they followed the Priest towards the Palace.

Me: I'm back, Chapter 3's done.

Yami: (Glaring at me) Now where were we, girl.

Me: (Shaking in fear) I thought the Yami of Season 0 is scary, but now I am not sure if this Yami's scarier then the season 0 Yami.

Yugi: Their the same.

Me: Cutie! (Hugs Yugi)

Yami: (Growling)

Yugi: (Narrowed his eyes at Yami) Calm down Yami, She's a fan of Puzzleshipping and Blindshipping

Me: So True, Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Pharaoh

Chapter 4

They arrived the Palace; Heba grew more fear in him and looked at Cleo. Cleo looked at her cousin, reassuring him.

"Ok I'll take you to The Pharaoh so we would know what your position would be." The Priest said.

The two followed the Priest down the hall way. The Priest told the two to stay outside of the throne room as he enters the room.

"What's going to happen to us, Cleo?" Heba asked in a whisper.

Cleo looked at him. "Just don't worry about a thing, Heba. Let me do the talking if you're shy, ok." Cleo said smiling to Heba.

The Priest came back. "Ok your needed now." He said as they led him in to the throne room.

They saw other Priests, a Medjai women, and the Pharaoh. Heba notice the Pharaoh all too well.

_"Pharaoh Atem. Yami."_ Heba/Yugi thought.

Cleo stared at the Medjai women as if she knows her from somewhere.

"Greetings you two. What are your names?" Atem asked them.

Heba gulped as Cleo spoke boldly "I'm Cleopatra or Cleo for short and this is my cousin Heba."

Atem nodded as a priestess spoke up.

"I sense something in you Cleopatra." She said.

The Priest with a Millennium key came up and used it on her head. Once he's done searching he spoke up "She doesn't have evil or any monsters in her."

Atem looked at Cleo.

"How did you hail such power?" Atem asked.

"I was born with it. My people consider me as their Sorceress because I can see the future." Cleo said.

"My necklace could do that." The Priestess said.

Cleo looked at her. "Your necklace can show you what's going to happen that same day, mine is like the next day or days by now. I could save us and our people from the Sellers that night if I known which night it was." Cleo said.

Heba looked at her shocked. She didn't tell him about the visions. Cleo gives Heba an apology looked. Heba sigh looking down.

"I see. And what about my look alike cousin of yours." Atem said.

Cleo looked at Heba then back at the Pharaoh.

"He's shy around new people and our village doesn't do work." Cleo said.

Atem nodded. A priest that Heba thought look like Seto but remember he was Seth talked to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, I think the boy would look good as a cover up." Seth said.

"No, Priest Seth, It'll never work." The Medjai women said "The boy is an inch smaller then the Pharaoh, He doesn't have the lighting bolts on his head like the Pharaoh. And the boy's eyes are aymthises."

"She's right you know, and I don't like the thought of using my cousin as a cover up." Cleo said then gasps.

"Cleo, what's wrong." Heba asked.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Are you sure that your cousin isn't a girl?" Seth asked.

"No he's not a girl." Cleo growled then looked at Heba "And it's ok, nothing too worried about, Heba."

Heba sigh in disappointment. Cleo looked at Atem again.

"If you like pharaoh, Heba could be your personal servant." Cleo said.

Heba's eyes widen "Cleo, What are..."

"Don't worry Heba; we can trust the Pharaoh, ok." Cleo told him.

Heba nodded.

Atem stood up. "Ok I've made my decision." Atem said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Cleo, you will be the Sorceress of Egypt." Atem said "And you Heba will be my personal servant."

Both Cleo and Heba nodded.

"Madah, Show them where they'll be staying." Atem said.

Madah bowed as two guards untied the two and they follow the priest with a ring.

Me: Yeah this chapter is done (Does a dance)

Yugi: (giggling) I didn't know you danced.

Me: (Blushes)

Yami: Say, are you doing another story that is base after this.

Me: Yeah, It's has Tea bashing in it, but it will be an all out talent show.

Yugi: So what's going to happen in it?

Me: If the reviewers give me some ideas on how to humulate the witch or their characters join our team

then they shall. But remember Burn the Witch, Save Yugi. (Has a chainsaw in hand).

Yugi & Yami: 0_0 Oh dear Ra, She has a chainsaw. (Runs away from her)


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Teana

Chapter 5

"This is the council's quarters, and this is where you will be staying Sorceress Cleopatra." Madah said.

Cleo studies the door and nodded to the priest. They walked to where Heba will be staying.

"You know, you stood up to us priests Cleo." Madah said.

Cleo chuckled "Well I've all ways been bold when it comes to my cousin."

Mahara nodded then stopped. "Hebe, this room is for the pharaoh's personal servant. You happen to be the first one of Pharaoh Atem's personal servant. His room is across from yours." Madah said pointing a door across from them.

Heba was shocked at what he heard.

Cleo spooked up. "Should anyone be in the Pharaohs room now?" Cleo asked.

"No, His room is forbidden unless he asked someone to come up when he's there or just the palace servants doing their jobs." Madah said.

"Ok, because I sense someone is in there." Cleo said.

Mahara open the pharaoh's door and indeed someone is in there.

Madah sigh "Harem Teana, what are you doing here?"

Heba looked and saw a girl that looked like Tea.

Teana looked at the priest "I was waiting for Atem to come back."

"You know he forbidden anyone to enter his room unless he's here or a slave at work."Madah said "Now out."

Teana walked out of the room and saw both Cleo and Heba.

"Who are they?" Teana asked unpleasantly.

"I'm Sorceress Cleo and this is my cousin and the Pharaohs personal servant, Heba." Cleo said.

Teana looked at her then at Heba. Heba felt fear through him. Teana huffed then left.

"Who was she, Madah?" Cleo asked.

"That's harem Teana, She is after Atem for a long time." Madah explained to the Sorceress.

Cleo stared at Teana and narrowed her eyes. Heba knew that looked.

"Cleo, what is it?" Heba asked.

Mahara looked at them.

"Heba, be careful around her and Madah, keep the pharaoh away from her." Cleo said.

Madah smirked "Oh don't worry about that. The pharaoh always stays away from the Harem room, including Teana. I see him flirting with more guys then girls, but it's mostly on servants he's flirting with."

Heba gasped "Is he going to flirt with me as well."

"I'm not sure yet, Heba." Mahara said "You two can looked around the palace if you want but in your rooms by nightfall." Then Madah left them.

"Well let's go looked around." Heba said cheerful.

Cleo chuckled and followed her cousin. Heba looked at Cleo.

"Why do you want me and the pharaoh to stay away from Teana?" Heba asked.

"I sense evil dark presence in her." Cleo said "And from what Madah said about Teana wanted Atem. She wants the throne and power all to herself."

Heba nodded as they heard a shouted and a scream in pain down the hall. The two ran and found a slave girl with a slave boy kneeling next to her and stood with them is an angry Teana.

"What happen here?" Heba asked the two slaves.

"We were doing our job and I accidentally bumped into Teana. I apologize to her but she said that sorry isn't enough and how bad I was." The girl cried.

Cleo shot a glare at Teana.

"She apologizes to you and this is the respect she gets." Cleo said.

Teana huffed at her. Heba grew angry at Teana.

"Teana, she didn't deserve what you did to her." Heba said.

"She slapped and pushes her down." The boy said.

Heba walked up to Teana.

"A Queen needs to be nice to other people especially slaves. You however have done the opposite of that, Teana." Heba said.

Teana growled as she raised her hand. Cleo saw it.

"Heba, Watch Out!" Cleo shouted.

But Teana slapped Heba hard on the face making him fall on the floor. Cleo rushed towards him.

"You ok Heba?" Cleo asked concern.

"I think so." Heba said.

Cleo glared at the Harem.

"How dare you hit my cousin, Teana." Cleo growled.

Teana growled right back at her. Cleo stood up facing towards her. The two girls throw glares at each other till some shouted "That's enough!"

The five saw Atem, Seth, and the Medjai women walking towards them.

"I saw and heard what happen here. Teana Return to your room now." Atem said.

Teana sigh and left. Atem kneeled down beside Heba looking where Teana hit him.

"You ok?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pharaoh." Heba said.

Atem picked Heba up in bridle style.

"I'll look after Heba, ok Cleopatra." Atem said.

Cleo nodded as Atem left.

Me: Wow, 5 chapter. Yippee :).

Yugi: (Giggling)

Me: (Hearts out of my eyes) Cutie! (Going to pounce on yugi)

Yami: (pulls Yugi away)

Me: (Landed on the ground) Man Yami, your no fun (pouts)

Yami: (Smirking at me) I always ruin your fun.

Me: (Stick my tongue out)

all three of us: Review


	6. Chapter 6: Yami and Atem cares

Chapter 6

At nighttime in the real world. The group was on the boat heading back to Cairo. Yami was on the deck looking up at the stars sighing.

_"Aibou, I hope you're alright." _Yami thought.

"You ok, Yami?"

Yami turned his head and saw Tea.

"Oh hi, Tea." Yami said.

Tea walked up towards Yami.

"You're worried about Yugi, aren't you?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him, but I also don't know who my queen was." Yami said.

"I don't know who your queen was as well." Tea said.

"Hey Tea, can we talked to Yami for a minute."

The two looked back and saw Ryou and Malik standing there. Tea nodded and headed back inside the boat. Yami looked back at Ryou and Malik

"What is it?"

"Pharaoh, do you love Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yami blushed "Why are you asking me this?"

"Cause ever since Yugi disappear from your tomb to the memory world, I can tell you were worried about him." Malik said "And you were blushing, Yami."

"How long did you love Yugi, Yami?" Ryou asked.

Yami sighed. "Well, I wasn't sure my feelings towards him when I first met him, but when the Orichalcos seal took Yugi's soul; I realize that I fell in love with him." Yami confessed "And I'm willing to get him back."

Ryou and Malik nod as they understand. Yami leaned back on the rail starring at the stars again. Ryou and Malik notice this.

"We'll be inside if you need us, Pharaoh." Malik said then he and Ryou left Yami alone.

Yami sigh continuing to stare at the stars.

Back in the memory world Atem was taking care of Heba after Heba got slapped by Teana. Heba sat on the pharaoh's bed as the pharaoh sat next to him with a wet cloth in his hand. Atem put the cloth on Heba's bruised cheek, Heba flinched at the touch.

"Sorry." Atem said.

"Don't apologies, Pharaoh. It was harem Teana that did it." Heba said looking down at the floor.

"That is why I'm not pleased with her attitude towards the Slaves." Atem said.

Heba continued to look down towards the floor as tears starting to fill up his eyes. Atem looked at Heba and notice tears are running down his face. The pharaoh wipes the tears from Heba's face.

"Don't worry Heba; I will make sure that she won't lay a hand on you or any slaves." Atem said.

Heba nod then he got up to leave.

"Good night, Pharaoh." Heba said leaving.

"Wait." Atem said.

Heba turned around.

"Please, call me Atem when we're alone." Atem said "Good night Heba."

Heba smiled "Good night to you as well, Atem."

Heba left and went to his room. Atem sigh as he stare at the door that Heba went through.

Me: (Pacing back and forth)

Yugi: Are you ok?

Me: I need some opinions for my next puzzleshipping with Tea bashing story.

Yami: oh.

Me: I want to humulate that dame girl so bad. I want opinions from my reviewers so that I know.

Yugi: Why do you hate, Tea?

Me and Yami: She's evil,

Yami: Help her out please, review and give her your opinion.

Me: (Take's both Yugi's and Yami's shirt off) That will get get those puzzleshipping fans to review;).

Yugi and Yami: (look at each other blushing)


	7. Chapter 7: Cleo and Nefertiti

Chapter 7

Back with Cleo, She was heading towards her room. Cleo felt something was just isn't right with Teana.

_"What could it be? She insults and abuses slaves. She hit my cousin. Could there be a monster inside her." _Cleo thought.

She heard foot steps behind her and turns around. Cleo saw the Medjai women look alike. The Women has the same hair style as Cleo exupt her hair look like lighting bolts going down and her eyes are navy blue.

"Going back to your room?" The women asked.

"Yeah." Cleo said.

"I'll walk you there." The women said.

The two girls walked together in the hallway.

"What's your name anyway?" Cleo asked.

"Nefertiti." The Medjai said.

Cleo just nod.

Nefertiti looked at Cleo "Cleo, Do you even trust my cousin?"

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"Do you even trust Pharaoh Atem with your cousin?" Nefertiti asked.

Cleo sigh "I sense goodness but as well as darkness in him. I saw the future, but don't tell him this."

"What did you see?" Nefertiti asked.

"Pharaoh Atem fell in love with Hebe and He made my cousin his Queen. Heba feel the same way for the Pharaoh. That is why I want Heba as the Pharaohs personal slave." Cleo replied looking at her look alike.

Nefertiti raises an eyebrow "I see why is that?"

"If the Pharaoh has a dark heart, then he needs a someone who has lightness in his heart." Cleo explained to the Medjai.

"So my Pharaoh Cousin needs a light." Nefertiti smirked.

Cleo smiled "I know that Heba and Atem will make each other happy."

"Yes, but the only obstacle their challenging is Teana." Nefertiti said.

Cleo sigh "That would be true. If she got her hands on the title as queen, the slaves would be in fear of her and it might be over for them if they get her mad even though they didn't do anything to make her mad."

"That is why none of the counsel suggests that Teana would not be queen of Egypt." Nefertiti said.

Cleo nod as they stopped at Cleo's bedroom.

"Well thanks Nefertiti." Cleo said.

"No problem, Cleo." Nefertiti said "Night Sorceress Cleo."

"Good night Nefertiti." Cleo said as she enters her room.

Once Cleo shut the door, she sigh _"Gods, please let Heba and Atem be together."_

Meanwhile outside of the sorceress room, Nefertiti sighs and walked towards her room _"I hope Cleo's right about Heba and Atem being together." _

Yami: Took you long enough to post this chapter.

Me: Well excuse me, but been busy with school Pharaoh.

Yugi: Really.

Me: Yeah and my new story and still on chapter 2 on it.

Yugi: are people giving you ideas?

Me: Confusing ones though. (Sulking in the corner)

Yugi and Yami: Poor girl


	8. Chapter 8: Meet Akuma

Chapter 8

Back in the real world, the gang arrived in Cairo and headed towards a tomb where Yami was send to the memory world.

"I hope we get to Yug, you guys." Joey said worrying about his best friend.

"You're not the only one worried about Yugi, Joey." Tristen said mentioning Yami.

Joey sighs while looking at Yami.

"Don't worry Yami; we'll get Yugi back, Remember." Ryou said.

"Yeah, Yugi will be waiting for you on the...Who Is That Person?" Joey shouted as he point at something.

The group looked and saw a pale double hair color girl. The girl turned seeing the group. The girl had blond hair with silver lighting bolts going down and her eyes are navy blue, she was wearing a teal western with a Denim jacket, Blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. Yami realize who she was.

"Nefertiti." Yami said.

The girl sigh "That's my real name, but just call me Akuma."

Yami nodded "Why are you here?"

"My harkri disappear since yesterday. I got a good feeling I know where she is, Pharaoh." Akuma said.

"What's her name?" Ryou asked.

"Her name is Hoshi Akuma, her first name means Star and her last name means demon in Japanese." Akuma said.

"So in English her name would be Star Demon." Joey said.

"Yes, and I'm her Yami. The spirit of the Millennium medallion." Akuma said.

Solomon realizes something "I know Hoshi Akuma, as a matter of fact she's my granddaughter. She's is the daughter of my daughter who married an American guy that goes by the last name of Akuma."

"Yes, their both were adventurers, her mom was an archeologist and her father was a paleologist as well as a cryptologist. Her father died when they lived in Oklahoma in what they called Tornado valley by a tornado when Hoshi was just seven years old." Akuma said.

"I heard about that from my daughter, she is deciding to move back to Japan." Solomon said.

"So Yugi and Hoshi are cousins." Tristan said.

"Yeah, they only met twice. When they both were four years old and when they were seven years old before Hoshi's father died." Solomon said.

"Can we finish this later cause I want to get Yugi back." Yami said.

"I agree, let's get going." Malik said.

They enter the tomb and saw the stone.

"If I remember, we have to think about Yugi and Hoshi." Tea said "Stick your hand out."

Yami and Akuma stick their hand out.

"Who's going with us?" Akuma asked.

Ryou and Malik came forward sticking their hand out. Joey and Tristan did the same.

"Tea, aren't you coming?" Tristan asked.

"No thanks, I'll stay here." Tea said.

Akuma narrowed her eyes at Tea.

"You Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Seto shooked his head "No thanks, I have enough of this already."

The rest decide to stay here. Soon the gang concentrate and a flash of light came and gone. The two yami's, two harkri's, and the two friends had dissapear. The six enter a dark place.

"Hey, this isn't where we need to be." Joey said.

"Yeah we are, just looked down." Akuma said looking down.

The five looked down and saw the city of Thebes.

"Let's go." Yami said as they float down towards the city.

Me: Chapter 8 is done

Yugi: Yea, now your yami made an entry.

Akuma: (blushes)

Yami: You ok Akuma?

Akuma: Yeah, I'm fine.

Hoshi: (Hugging Akuma) Review

Akuma: (Smiles)


	9. Chapter 9: Heba's capture

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the meeting had ended and Atem headed towards his room as Heba followed him. Atem stopped.

"Cleo and Heba, I want you two go to the super market to get these supplies." Atem said handed them a list and some money "And take some guards with you."

"We will, Pharaoh." Cleo said as the two cousins bowed and left.

Atem sigh and decide to head to his private garden. Back with the six of the gang. They touch down in the city.

"So, where would Yug and Hoshi be?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but let's looked." Yami said as the six begin the search for the two.

Back with the two cousins they were shopping for the supplies the Pharaoh wanted. The citizens knowledge them as they work for the Pharaoh. They brought three guards with them.

"Next is plipius paper." Heba said.

Cleo nodded then she gasps. Heba looked at her then looked where his cousin was seeing and gasp as well.

"Yami." Heba whisper.

"Akuma." Cleo whisper.

The two looked at each other.

"Let's go." Cleo said as she led Heba towards a shop.

_"Why is Yami here?" _Heba thought.

_"What is Akuma doing here" _Cleo thought.

Back with the gang, they saw two figures going towards a shop and recognized who they are.

"Aibou." Yami whisper.

"Let's catch up to them." Malik said.

The six ran where the two went. Twenty minutes later the two came out and notice that the three guards were knocked out.

"What's going on?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Cleo replied as she checks the guards.

Then Heba yelped but got his mouth cover. Cleo senses kicked in, turning around and saw a cloaked figure with Heba.

"Let him go now!" Cleo shouted.

The figure ran with Heba in the persons arms. The people stood shocked at what happen. Cleo ran after the stranger, but ran into the gang. Cleo gasps at who she ran to.

"Hoshi, what's going on?" Akuma asked.

Cleo looked at Yami.

"That stranger kidnapped Heba or Yugi as you called him." Cleo said.

Yami's eyes widen and ran to where the stranger was heading.

"Follow me." Akuma said.

The group followed Akuma in another direction. Yami found the stranger going into an alleyway, so he followed. The strangers gasped and throw Heba to the ground. Yami saw Heba on the ground and ran towards him.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Yami asked worried.

"Yeah Yami, I'm fine." Heba said.

Yami helped his harkri up. The group ran towards them.

"You ok, cousin?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, I'm Hoshi." Heba said.

"What on earth happen?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know but I have to tell the Pharaoh about this." Cleo said.

"Who's the Pharaoh?" Tristan asked.

"Atem." Heba said.

Everyone's eyes widen. The four looked at Yami.

"So we're in your era, Yami." Tristan said.

"Yeah, exactly." Heba said.

The group headed towards the Palace. Once back, Heba and Cleo asked the group to stay out of the Palace wall. The two Yami's hesitate but agree to stay outside with the four. So Cleo and Heba went inside the palace.

Me: Chapter 9 done

Yugi: Ok, Why did Yami called me Yugi if I'm Heba in the story

Me: (Sulking in the corner)

Yami: (angry) Oh come on now, girl, really.

Hoshi: That would be my creator.

Yugi: By the way she does not owned The characters of Yu-gi-oh, just Hoshi and Akuma.

Akuma and Hoshi: True

Me: (Still sulking) Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cleo and Heba were at the throne room knowing that's where the pharaoh would be.

"Should we go in, Cleo?" Heba asked.

"Might as well." Cleo replied.

Cleo opens the doors to the throne room and surprisingly enough, the pharaoh was there and so were the priests. Atem looked up seeing the two.

"Did you complete your task?" Atem asked.

"Almost, but someone had kidnapped Heba and knocked out the three guards. Luckily that person let go of Heba to make an escaped." Cleo said.

The whole throne room stood shocked. Atem growled.

"Seth, get more guards guarding the city. Who Ra knows who enter the city." Atem commanded.

Seth bowed "Yes Pharaoh."

After the second meeting ended. Atem grab Heba and left the throne room. The two got backed to Atem's room. Atem let go of Heba and made his way to the balcony. Heba grew nervous.

"Are you ok, Atem?" Heba asked.

Atem sigh "No, I'm not Heba."

Heba came up to Atem. Atem turned around and held Hebe making the boy confused.

"Atem?" Heba asked.

"I don't want to lose you, Heba. I should have never sent you with Cleo." Atem said.

Then he let go of Heba and check him over and notice something. Atem went to get a wet cloth and brought it back to Heba. Heba looked confused again as Atem picked up one of Heba's arms and put the wet cloth on Heba's elbows. Heba flinched.

_"I didn't know that I scrape my elbow when that person thrown me, but why did that persons gasps seems familiar." _Heba thought.

Atem looked at Heba. Heba notice that Atem was staring at him.

"Is there something you want, Atem?" Heba asked.

Atem picked Heba up and carried him over to his bed and lay him down.

"Stay with me, Heba." Atem said.

Heba stare at him then nod. Meanwhile, Cleo sat on her bed thinking what happen today.

_"Ra, Akuma and the others showed up and then my cousin gets kidnapped. I understand why Akuma and the others are here, but who wants to kidnapped Heba?" _Cleo thought as she heard a knocked on the door.

"Come in, Nefertiti." Cleo said sensing who it was. Nefertiti came in and shut the door.

"I talked the Harems and I notice that Teana was not there." Nefertiti said as she lean against the wall.

Cleo shot her head up "Does the other harems know where she went off to?"

Nefertiti shooked her head "No they don't know where she went off too."

Cleo sighs. Nefertiti looked at the sorceress.

"I notice that Atem had pulled Heba towards his room." Nefertiti said.

"Well, after we told him. I'm pretty sure that Atem want to make sure that Heba was ok." Cleo said.

Nefertiti sigh "I'll see you tomorrow. If see anything from your vision this late at night tell me, you know where my room is." Cleo nodded as Nefertiti left. Cleo looked outside.

_"Yami, Akuma, help us out." _Cleo thought.

Outside, the group leaned against the palace wall, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Tristan fell asleep while Akuma and Yami was wide awake.

"Yami, can I tell you something?" Akuma asked.

Yami nodded "Sure."

"When I met Tea back there, I felt like I'm going up against an old enemy again." Akuma said.

Yami looked confused "Why is that, Akuma?"

"Well let's say that I don't trust her. It felt like she did something bad right here in Thebes around this time." Akuma said closing her eyes.

Yami looked back at the gates and sigh.

Me: end of Chapter 10

Yugi: Why is Akuma not trusting Tea when she met her.

Me, Yami, Akuma, and Hoshi: She's Evil

Yugi: Why did I even asked.

Me: by the way, I'm working on two yu-gi-oh stories.

Hoshi: What are they.

Me: Well, one in the part two of this series. I'm still trying to find

how to humulate Tea in that story.

Akuma: If anyone has any ideas, give them to her in the review section

Me: and the second one is called yu-gi-oh's Dante's Peak. Another Puzzleshipping along with

Medallionshipping- Hoshi & Akuma.

Yugi: Sounds interesting.

Yami: Review please.


	11. Chapter 11: Atem loves Heba

Chapter 11

Six days past since the incident. Atem let Cleo go to the market, but not letting Heba go as well, fearing what will happen around the market. Cleo told the gang about it and told Yami not to go into the palace, Yami understand what Cleo told him, but is still worried about his Aibou. The counsel notices the Pharaohs protectiveness with Heba and decides what's with the pharaoh. One day Atem was in his office thinking when Seth and Nefertiti came in.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"What does Heba mean to you?" Seth asked.

Atem looked up in shocked, but sighed.

"Heba is so different like he's a god in disscise. It's like he's a perfect Queen out of all the girls here." Atem said.

"So you're saying you're in love with him?" Nefertiti asked.

Atem put his hands on his head.

"To tell you two the truth, yes I love him." Atem said.

"Well tell him how you feel." Nefertiti said.

Atem looked at his Medjai cousin shocked. Seth was shocked as well at what she said to their pharaoh cousin. Nefertiti looked back and forth between her two cousin's looks

"What?"

"Your crazy Nefertiti, Heba might hate me if I told him." Atem told her.

Nefertiti chuckled "How would you know that Heba will hate you if you don't tell him."

"She got a point there, Pharaoh." Seth said.

Atem sighed "Alright you win this one Nefertiti, but there is one thing I like to know."

Nefertiti arch her eyebrow "And what would it be, pharaoh?"

Atem smirked "What about your feelings towards Cleopatra?"

Nefertiti blushed "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you around her and staring at her." Atem said.

Nefertiti growled "That's my business to worry about. And besides I have to make sure that nothing bad happens to the city, the Palace, and everyone, Cleo is the only one that could see the future."

Atem sigh, no point making her angry. Atem stand up and walk towards the door.

"I'll see you two later." Atem said then left.

Seth looked at Nefertiti.

"Why did you tell the Pharaoh to tell Heba the truth?" The priest asked.

Nefertiti smirked "You'll have to find out from Cleo herself."

Nefertiti then left with Seth just standing there. While Nefertiti was walking, she ran into Cleo as the two fell down with Nefertiti on top. The two stared at each other.

"Sorry." Nefertiti said getting up.

She helped the sorceress up. Cleo blushed after the impact.

"No problem." Cleo said.

Nefertiti looked at her and sighs.

"The pharaoh is going to confess his feelings towards your cousin." Nefertiti said.

Cleo sigh "Heba is going to do the same thing. He told my that he'll confess his feelings towards the pharaoh."

Nefertiti looked at the sorceress.

Cleo continued "Heba knows I'm going to make him confess to the pharaoh if he likes it or not."

Nefertiti nodded in agreement "Yeah, and we wont take no for an answer."

Cleo laughed. Nefertiti blushed as she looked at her, but chuckled as well.

Me: Yahoo, Chapter 11 is done

Yami: (whisper) So when do I get to confess my feelings to Yugi?

Me: (whisper) not for a while

Yami: (pouting)

Me: relax, Yami you'll get your chance

Yugi: chance at what?

Me: Nothing Cutie, just business with Yami here

Akuma & Hoshi: (Sarcastically) Right

Me and Yami: (Sweat drop)

Yugi: what kind of business (Use puppy eyes)

Me: Oh S**t

Yami: Um

Me: (Grab's Yami) RUN PHARAOH! DON'T FALL FOR

CUTIES PUPPY EYES!

Yami: 0_0

Yugi: Wait get back here. (Ran after them)

Akuma & Hoshi: Review


	12. Chapter 12: the confesstion

Chapter 12

Heba and Atem are in Atem's room, the two were silence.

"There's something you need to know, Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Same here, Heba." Atem replied.

"You go first." Both Atem and Heba said together.

The two look a like's look at each other.

"How about we say what we need to say together." Heba said smiling.

Atem nodded.

The two sigh then said "I love you."

The two looked at each other with their eyes widen.

"You do, Atem. Do you love me?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I love you since you came here with your Cousin. I mean you look like a treasure from the gods or the child of the gods." Atem said in confident.

Heba looked down "I love you since you took care of me when Teana slapped me. You have a good heart, Atem."

Atem smiled as he walked towards Heba. Once he got to Heba, Atem held Heba.

"What is it about me that you fell in love with?" Atem asked.

"Well, you care for everyone including slaves; you don't like violence between anyone. It's like you got a heart of gold." Heba said truthfully "What about you, Atem?"

The pharaoh smiled "Your so innocent, your eyes, your voice. You are the only gold I want; you are a child of the gods."

Then Atem lifted up Heba's head and kissed him. Heba was shocked for a moment but relaxed. After a moment of that, Atem put his forehead agenst Heba's forehead.

"Heba, would you consider being my queen." Atem asked.

Heba smiled "Yes, I would like to be your queen, my pharaoh Atem."

Atem smiled as he heading towards his chest. Heba looked confused. Atem pulled something out and came back towards Heba. Heba notice it was a gold circlet. It was decorated in silver and amethyst jewels with an eye in the middle looking like it belong to the millennium items.

Heba gasped "Atem, It's beautiful."

"Something so beautiful goes to a beautiful someone." Atem said putting the Circlets on Heba.

"Tomorrow, I will tell the counsel that you will be queen of Egypt." Atem said.

Heba grew nervous and Atem notice this.

"Don't worry Heba, Nefertiti accept this and your cousin may accept this as well." Atem said.

"But what about the rest of the counsel?" Heba asked.

"I'm not sure, but I really don't care how they felt about this." Atem said as he held Heba.

"And Teana?" Heba asked.

Atem chuckled "Forget about her, Heba. I am yours and you are mine."

Heba smiled "Thank you, Atem."

Me: Yea Chapter 12 is complete

Hoshi: Not bad.

Me: Well I must say that I'm not good at them confessing their feelings

to each other.

Akuma: Like people say, beginners luck.

Yugi: She's right you know

Me: True

Yami: and nice way you describe the circlet.

Yugi: Beautiful circlet

Me: Review


	13. Chapter 13: the anouncement

Chapter 13

The next day, Atem and Heba enter the throne room. Everyone looked at the two and notice something was different.

"Um Pharaoh, What is your personal servant wearing a circlet." Isis asked.

Atem smiled.

"I have an announcement to make. I have asked Heba to be my queen." Atem said then narrowed his eyes "If you priests don't like the idea, then you will feel my wrath, understood."

The priests nodded not wanting to get on the pharaohs bad side.

Cleo smirked "My cousin is the key to your pharaoh's happiness. Trust me on this priests."

The Priests looked at Cleo, but understand. Both Heba and Atem smiled at the sorceress.

"Thank you for understanding, my dear cousin." Heba said.

"Don't be Heba; I've known this was coming from the beginning." Cleo said.

Soon the meeting began with planning the wedding. Later on that day Cleo step outside of the palace towards the market with two guards to announce the marriage between the pharaoh Atem and Heba.

"Hey, wait Hoshi." Cleo turned around and saw the six coming towards them.

"I have to announce something to the people of Thebes." Cleo said.

"And what would that be?" Joey asked.

Cleo sigh "You'll see."

Once she made it to the market she saw lots of people waiting.

"People, I have news from the Pharaoh." Cleo started "The Pharaoh has chosen his queen."

The people whisper.

_"Who was my queen that I don't remember?"_ Yami thought.

"Who is his Queen?" first person asked.

Cleo sighed.

"His Queen chose is my cousin Heba." Cleo said.

The people gasped.

"Plus if you think this shouldn't happen, then your Pharaoh will be disappointed in you people." Cleo said.

The citizens whisper about that.

"The wedding will be next week." Cleo said once more before heading back towards the palace.

Yami stood shocked.

"Trigger any memory, pharaoh." Malik asked.

"I'm shocked because my queen that I never remember was the one who saved me from the puzzle." Yami asked.

"What are you getting at Yami?" Ryou asked.

Yami looked back at the palace.

"Yugi is my lost queen." Yami confessed.

Akuma looked at where Yami was looking. _"Your right Pharaoh, Yugi is your lost queen."_

Me: Chapter 13 done

Yami: (Laughing)

Akuma: What's so funny pharaoh?

Yami: That the priests can't deject Atem's proposal

Akuma: But you were in shocked that Yugi was your queen

Yami: (Stops laughing)

Me: true plus the priests know not to get on your bad side

Hoshi and Yugi: (nodded their heads as to agree)

Yugi: True on that I mean your protective of me if I

get hurt by bullies

Yami: I'm not protective Yugi.

Me: (Smirk) Yugi, I saw Ushio beat you up before the story begins.

Yugi: (Confused)

Yami: (Gone evil with the eye of Anubis on his forehead) Be right back,

I have to send someone to the shadow realm. (Leaves)

Yugi: What did you do that for?

Me: prove that Yami is protective of you

Akuma & Hoshi: (ROFL) Review


	14. Chapter 14: The wedding

Chapter 14

A week has been passed by; soon it was the day of the wedding. Heba and Atem had to be in separate rooms the night before. Cleo took Heba to her room for him to stay that night telling Atem that seeing his bride before the wedding symbolize bad luck. So here Heba was in his cousin's room getting ready. Cleo and some women servants were helping him out with his outfit. Heba was dressed in silk clothing with Amethyst slash and cape. His circlet was with Seth to crown him as queen. Heba was nervious about this.

"Relax Heba, you'll be fine." Cleo said.

"Yes, but what if..." Heba said before Cleo cut him off.

"Don't worry, Atem love you just as much as you love him." Cleo said annoyed.

Then a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Cleo called.

The door open as it reviled Nefertiti and Mana.

"Heba, are you exited that your marrying the Pharaoh?" Mana asked.

"Nervous but yes." Heba said.

Nefertiti smiled at Heba then turned to Cleo.

"The harems are going to be there." Nefertiti said.

Heba froze at that.

"Don't worry Heba; Teana won't get to you as long as people are around." Nefertiti said.

Heba nodded as the servants put the jewelry on him.

"Heba, I need to tell you something." Nefertiti said.

Heba looked at her "What is it?"

"At the celebration, you need to dance to the Pharaoh. Me and Cleo will come and get you when the times right." Nefertiti said.

Heba blushed.

"Oh man." Heba moaned.

"We'll see you at the throne room, Heba." Cleo said.

She, Nefertiti, and Mana went out.

"It's time sir." the women said.

"Thanks." Heba said as he left the room.

He stopped at the throne room doors.

"Ready." the guard asked.

Heba nodded taking a deep breath. The doors open and Heba saw the citizens and the counsel in the room. Heba saw Atem smiling at him. Heba smiled and walked towards him. Atem is wearing the same type of clothing as Heba but he has a crimson slash and has his pharaoh crowned. Heba stood next to Atem.

"You looked beautiful, Heba." Atem said.

"You look hansom as well, my pharaoh." Heba said blushing.

Seth begins the vows "Do you, Pharaoh Atem take Heba as your queen?"

"Yes." Atem said.

"And you Heba take Atem as your Pharaoh?" Seth asked.

"I do." Heba said.

Seth sigh "You may kissed your queen, Pharaoh."

Atem took Heba's chin and kissed him. Heba kissed him back. The crowd cheers as they have a queen now.

"Now Heba." Seth said.

Heba turned towards Seth and kneeled.

"Will you protect your country, your people, and your pharaoh?" Seth asked.

"I will." Heba said.

"And will you love your people." Seth asked.

"I will always love my people." Heba said.

Seth took Heba's millennium circlet that Atem give to Heba a week ago.

"I pronounce you, Queen Heba, Queen on Egypt." Seth said placing the circlet on Heba's head.

The crowd cheers again. Atem lead Heba to the thrones. Atem helped Heba sat on the queen's throne before turning to the people.

"Let the celebration begin." Atem said as the celebration begin.

Me: Chapter 14 done

Yugi: wow 4 chapters in one day

Me: (Laugh nervously)

Hoshi: well not much of a wedding

Me: We'll I am terrible at making weddings I just do the vows ok

Hoshi: ok

Akuma: By the way, is Yami back yet.

Me & Yugi: No

Akuma: (sighs) better find him. (Leaves)

Hoshi: geez can't Yami just get the job done

Me & Yugi: No, review please


	15. Chapter 15: The Celabration

Chapter 15

The people were enjoying the celebration; they were eating, drinking, and talking about the ceremony.

"I must say, the pharaoh made the right choice of making Heba his queen." one person said.

"Yeah, Queen Heba looked beautiful. It's no wonder the Pharaoh choose him." a second person said.

Up on the thrones, Atem stared at Heba as Heba was looking around. Heba then notice Atem staring at him.

"What?" Heba asked chuckling.

"Oh just you, my beautiful queen." Atem said.

Heba just giggle at him.

"You always think I'm beautiful, my hansom Pharaoh." Heba said.

Atem just chuckled.

Then someone was in front of them. Atem and Heba notice that it was Cleo and Nefertiti. Heba knew what they came for.

"You two want something?" Atem asked.

"Well first is congratulation, my pharaoh." Nefertiti said.

"Thanks Medjai Nefertiti." Atem said.

"And we need to barrowed your queen for a min." Cleo said.

Atem looked confused.

"You know the tradition, Atem." Nefertiti whisper.

Atem sigh as he nodded. Cleo and Nefertiti then drag Heba out of the room. For about three minute Atem was waiting for the three to return.

"Easy Atem." Seth said "You know..."

"The Tradition, I know." Atem said.

The doors open to reviled Cleo and Nefertiti. They stood to the side as Seth spooked up.

"As a Tradition between the Pharaoh and the Queen. The queen needs to perform a danced for the Pharaoh."

The door opens reviling Heba. Atem gasped at what he saw. Heba was wearing Amethyst skirt and Amethyst cloth. Heba was still wearing the jewelry and the circlet.

_"I can't believe I'm going to do a belly dance to the Pharaoh."_ Heba thought as he stood in the middle.

Heba took a deep breath and nodded to the musician. A song started to play as Heba started to danced. His body moved with the music. The room gasped, not only Heba was beautiful in person but his danced was beautiful as well.

"How did he learn how to dance so beautifully, Cleo?" Nefertiti whisper to Cleo.

"I taught him how to belly danced when we were like 10 years old. He's been training ever since." Cleo whisper back.

"Wait, you used to..." Nefertiti whisper but notice that Cleo just nodded to her.

Atem sat shocked at how his queen danced. Soon the music stopped as Heba stopped. The audience applauded. Heba bowed then walked back to his throne. Once he sat down he looked at Atem.

"Did you enjoy it, Atem?" Heba asked.

Atem smiled "Yes, little one. How did you learn how to dance?"

Heba blushed "Well, Cleo taught me since we were 10 years old. I practice the danced everyday."

Atem smirked "Well, you danced beautifully. I wouldn't mind if you danced for me in private."

Heba blushed then watch the rest of the celebration.

Me:end of Chapter 15

Yami: What took you so long to post this chapter.

Me: Well sorry, but been busy lately you know.

Yugi: True Yami. She has school you know and have horses to take care of.

Me: and some of them are a being a pain.

Hoshi: Need help with it.

Me: (Smirking) Sure you can handle the biggest pain of them all.

Akuma: That would be your Morgan isn't it.

Me: (nodded)

Hoshi: (sweat drop) never mind, I know that horse.

Me: Please Hoshi

Hoshi: (Runs away) NO!

Yugi & Yami: Review


	16. Chapter 16: almost an attacked

Chapter 16

A few weeks have past since the wedding and things were normal. The citizens of Thebes enjoyed having Heba as their queen. Heba was nice to them and help them in anyways. The only time Heba saw the six of the group was if he was walking around the city and they were their. Atem enjoyed having Heba as his queen. Nefertiti and Cleo got along well that Atem and Heba joked about them being in loved with each other, but the two argued that they were not. The only problem is that when Heba and Teana ran into each other. Teana narrowed her eyes at Heba but didn't do anything because Heba was the Queen and the Pharaohs wife and that people are around. One day in the throne room, Atem, Nefertiti, and the council exupt for Cleo were at a meeting till a servant came rushing in.

"My Pharaoh."

"Miss, what is it?" Atem asked in annoyed.

"Pharaoh, Queen Heba has almost been attacked."

That got Atem's attention.

"Where is he at?" Atem asked in worried.

"In the gardens with Sorceress Cleopatra." The women said.

Atem rushed out the room with the council behind him. When he got to the gardens, he found his queen on the bench being held by Cleo. Atem rushed towards them.

"Are you ok, Heba?" Atem asked in worried.

Heba saw Atem then lunged into him. Atem held Heba as Heba was crying.

"Cleo, what in the name of Ra happen?" Atem asked.

Cleo sigh "Someone almost attacked Heba."

"I know that." Atem growled.

Cleo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"An arrow came out of no where and almost hit him. If I haven't notice this then Heba would likely been hurt or killed." Cleo explained.

"Who was doing this?" Atem asked.

Cleo shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Pharaoh. When I looked at where the arrow was shot from, the person had disappeared." Cleo said.

Atem sighed.

"Get more guards on patrolled, I don't want anything happen to Heba." Atem command at the Priests and the Medjai.

"I'll tell the guards, Pharaoh" Madah said then left with the other Priests exupt for the Medjai.

Atem carried Heba back inside.

"I'll take him to my room." Atem said leaving the two alone. Once the two were alone Nefertiti spoke up.

"Heba has been the target two times now."

"Yeah and yet the guards aren't doing their job." Cleo said.

"I'm not sure if it's that or the person is good at hiding from them." Nefertiti said.

"That as well. That person must have known about Heba and some how is mad at Heba." Cleo said.

Nefertiti shrugged.

Meanwhile with the six of the group. They heard a commotion going on inside. They notice guards going outside.

"What is going on here?" Joey asked.

"What is going on?" One of the guards asked.

"Someone tried to kill Queen Heba." another guard said.

That made Yami froze. His Aibou almost got killed. Are those guards even doing their jobs protecting both himself as Pharaoh and his Hakari. Yami looked up at the Palace.

_"Yugi, please be careful."_ Yami thought.

Me: Chapter 16 is finish

Yami: Who on earth is trying to kill my aibou.

Me: You have to wait and see

Yami: Really

Me and Hoshi: Yeah

Yugi: any way, hows your other stories coming?

Me: Good, I'm still continuing on with posting my one story Rise of the

Dynasty Warrior; a dragon ball z Fanfic

Akuma: Oh yeah, I've read that story when you were working on it

Hoshi: Really?

Akuma: (Nodded) I must say are you sure that Katie isn't a dark?

Me: She could be sometimes but that would be her personality, she is a hakari

Yugi, Hoshi, Yami, & Akuma: I see

Yugi: I can't wait till you posted yu-gi-oh's Dante's Peak.

Me: Oh don't worry. Review please


End file.
